Trick or Treat
by Meneil
Summary: The Golden Sun boys go trick or treating! Will Garet ever eat his fill of food? Will Ivan ever stop complaining? (Halloween one-shot) ALTERNATE ENDING


Author's Quick Note: Warning! OoC for nearly all characters. Don't like it? Don't read it… Alternate ending begins after lines, if you're looking for that and don't feel like reading through it.

Trick or Treat

Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Felix, and Piers: everyone had arrived. The boys of Golden Sun had all gathered at Felix's house, discussing which route around the block would ensure the most amount of candy. Isaac and Garet wanted to go one way, while Felix and Piers wanted the other way.

"Aren't you too old to go trick or treating?" Ivan, the youngest, asked, but he was quickly silenced by the others.

After a short debate, the boys decided to take the longest route, which included passing Sol Sanctum. Never before had the healers decorated the insides of the temple. It would be interesting to see what they had done, the boys agreed.

So the path had been confirmed. The boys quickly changed into their costumes, eager to begin their journey. Isaac was "The Hero." He wore purple clothes and carried a giant, plastic sword. Garet was a zombie, Ivan was a pixie, and Piers was a blue Lemurian cat. Felix came out the kitchen in a giant sponge costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ivan asked Felix.

"Isn't it obvious?" Felix replied.

"Yea," Garet grinned. "He's self-absorbed!"

Felix's eye twitched, then he hurled himself upon Garet and began to beat the pulp out of his 'friend.' "No!" Felix screamed. "Never!"

Ignoring the fact that his best friend was about to have a broken leg, Isaac went upstairs to get some pillowcases. Pillowcases were the best things to carry candy in. Knowing Felix's house well, Isaac quickly found the closet with spare pillowcases. He gathered the needed materials, but froze when he heard footsteps behind him.

Two arms wrapped around his neck. A form pressed closely behind him. Isaac dropped the pillowcases nervously.

"Were you going to leave me behind?" A female's voice said, her hot breath brushing past Isaac's cheek.

"J-Jenna! I-I... um... wh-what are you doing here?" Isaac stammered. He lifted her hands from his neck, and turned around to face Jenna.

Jenna still clasped Isaac's hands, despite the fact that Isaac had removed her hands from his neck and was now facing her. Jenna wore a pointed black hat, a flowing cape, and a costume all fitting that of a witch.

"It's my house," she replied.

Right at that moment, Felix came up the stairs to see what Isaac was doing. He saw his sister and his friend holding hands. Felix froze for a second, then his eyes narrowed. He pointed with his finger to Isaac.

"Isaac!" He shrieked indignantly, his sponge costume looking as though it might explode. "Get your freaking hands offa my sister!"

Isaac pulled his hands away from Jenna sharply. "Um... Felix! I didn't... she was the one who..." Isaac trailed off, wilting under Felix's gaze.

"Felix," Jenna pouted. "You're always ruining stuff. But even more importantly, why didn't you invite me to go trick or treating with you?"

"Because I didn't want you with us," Felix scowled. "No girls allowed!"

"Oh yea, well, you better let us go with you... or else!" Jenna said, her eyes gleaming strangely.

"'Us?'" Isaac asked, nervously recollecting the dropped pillowcases.

"Sheba, Mia, and me, of course."

"What did you mean... 'or else?'" Isaac said.

"Don't encourage her," Felix snapped. "Come on, Isaac, we're leaving." Felix dragged Isaac down the stairs, away from Jenna.

After Isaac distributed the pillowcases, the boys were ready to leave. Garet limped over to the doorway. "Hey, that's a pretty good zombie impression, Garet," Isaac grinned.

"It isn't an impression," Garet whined. "I'm walking weird because Felix nearly broke my leg!"

"A minor setback," Felix waved Garet's comment aside. "Just don't slow us down and it'll be fine. And now..." Felix turned and addressed the rest of the Golden Sun boys. "...We're off on our quest for candy! Every man for himself! If you fall behind, you'll be left behind! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Four male voices shouted simultaneously. And with that said, the boys trooped outside, going from house to house, collecting candy.

One house in Vale had been completely decked out. The place looked like a castle. In the window, a ghost lady stood, waving to the boys. The boys waved back. The lady's skin and hair was pale white. Her lips, eyes, and clothes were fire-red. In her left hand she carried a scythe.

"Let's go to that house," Piers urged.

"I don't know..." Isaac murmured, a sudden unexplainable chill running down his spine. Something just didn't seem right about the place.

"Houses that get that much into Halloween are bound to have good candy," Felix said. "Why? What's the matter, Isaac? You're not scared... are you? You know it's all fake... right? Halloweenie!" He taunted.

That did it for Isaac. "Why would I be scared of something on Halloween?" He asked, and boldly walked up to the front door. Isaac rang the doorbell, to prove to Felix that he _wasn't _frightened. The doorbell rang, playing an eerie well-known melody.

"Hehehe," Ivan giggled, fingering one of his pixie wings.

A few seconds went by, but no one opened the door. The boys strained their ears to listen for footsteps, but heard none. "That's strange," Isaac mumbled. Right at that moment, the door creaked and opened up a crack. A single red eye appeared in the gap.

"Trick or treat!" The boys chorused.

"Indeed... trick or treat?" A low male voice said behind the door, presumably the red eye's owner.

"Um... what kinda answer is that?" Garet addressed the red eye.

"Felix," Piers turned to face Felix. "Is this some Vale custom you have not explained to me? No one else has greeted us in such a way..."

"No," Felix shook his head. "He's just being weird. Some people are like this on Halloween. Hey, guy! You gonna give us some candy or what?"

"Candy..." The voice said. "You must come in to get candy." The door opened. A man of about mid-height stood at the entrance. He had pale skin tinted blue, light blue hair that covered one of his red eyes, blue armor, and a dark blue cloak. He also had a belt with a sword in it. "It is in the kitchen..." He said. The man led them through what appeared to be a family room. After that room was a kitchen, with a bowl filled to the brim with large candy bars. There was a sign that said 'Take One' on it. "Please take only one..." The man's low voice rang.

The boys took one candy bar. Isaac noticed that the blue man was staring at him. This place was beginning to creep Isaac out, and he wanted to leave; wanted to leave now, but he didn't want Felix to taunt him again. While the man was staring at Isaac, Garet took the opportunity to sneak an extra candy bar into his pillowcase.

"Thank you!" Ivan smiled at the man.

"It is I who must thank you," he replied, giving another cryptic response.

Everyone had taken a candy bar (except Garet who had taken two), so the boys turned around to leave. "Goodbye," Isaac said, forcing himself to smile at the man. Isaac turned his back and followed the others into the family room.

"Goodbye... Isaac!" The voice behind him said maliciously.

Isaac nearly dropped his pillowcase in surprise. How did this man know his name? He whirled around to face the blue man, but he had disappeared! Struggling to keep his composure, Isaac turned to follow his friends. He hastened to catch up with them; they were nearly at the door leading outside. No one else had heard the man use Isaac's name. Isaac arrived just as Felix opened the door leading outside.

"What the heck!" Felix exclaimed, throwing the door open wide. "This isn't the way out!"

Isaac, and the other boys, looked into the doorway. It was as Felix had said: the door did not lead outside! Instead, a hallway made of stone was there.

"Maybe we went the wrong way?" Piers suggested, but everyone knew that they hadn't.

"Yo! Old man!" Felix turned towards the kitchen, but the kitchen was gone! "What the heck? This place keeps getting weirder and weirder! I coulda swore that..."

A revelation hit Isaac. It made him sick, and he wanted to throw up, but he didn't.

"Are you ok, Isaac?" Garet asked, noticing his friend's complexion.

"Guys... I think I just noticed something," Isaac began, hoarsely. "This house... this house wasn't here before, was it? I don't remember ever seeing this house in Vale! Have... have any of you seen it before tonight?"

Everyone was deathly silent. None of them could recall seeing the house before Halloween night. A minute went by, as the boys tried to swallow reality, but nothing came. Fear began to rise.

"We're doomed!" Ivan moaned. "We've accidentally stumbled upon a real haunted house!"

"Don't panic," Felix said, but his voice was also laced with fear. "We'll find a way out."

The boys smiled nervously to each other, and nodded their heads. "Well, we can either stay in this room or search for a way out," Piers named their options.

An eerie melodic female's laugh echoed throughout the room. "What do we have here?" A voice from thin air said. "A kitten, a pixie, a zombie, a sponge... and a warrior," the voice named each of them.

"I vote for searching for a way out. All those in favor say 'I,'" Felix commanded.

"I!" Everyone chorused, than made a mad dash down the stone hallway, away from the eerie voice.

"My hero..." the voice said mockingly, fading as the boys continued their sprint.

The boys continued to run until they reached a doorway. They stopped, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry!" Garet shouted. "I'll give the extra candy bar I took back!"

"Shut up!" Felix snapped bitterly. "She'll hear you!" He sighed and calmed himself. "I'll watch and make sure nothing's following us behind. Isaac, you can lead in front. Open the door."

Isaac complied, then entered the room. It appeared to be a dim lit dining room. The room was huge and could easily have fit thirty people. Garet, Ivan, and Piers watched as Isaac inspected the area. Felix kept his eyes glued on the hallway.

"Man," Garet complained, "this makes me think of food. I want some ice cream. Too bad I only have like, two bucks." Garet walked into the dining room.

"Hey, Garet, did you know that they sell a little coupon book at Wendy's? If you buy it, you can get twelve Junior Frostys or something like that," Ivan said, and also entered the room. Piers followed behind him.

"What! Wendy's gives out free frostys?" Garet asked.

"Well, you have to pay for the coupon book, but basically yea. It's some special Halloween thing they have every year."

"Cool! I want a Junior Frosty," Garet whined.

"Eyah!" Felix screamed.

Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Piers whipped around to face the door they had just walked out of. Felix was sprawled upon the hallway's floor, his hands trying to grip the stone tile, but he was steadily being dragged back into the darkness they had come from. Some unseen force gripped his ankles. "Help!" He pleaded.

Isaac was the first over to Felix's aid. He grasped Felix's hand, and pulled with all his might. Piers, Garet, and Ivan soon followed, holding onto Isaac. A tug-of-war erupted, and Felix was suspended between the two forces, neither giving an inch. Felix's glove began to slip. Isaac could only watch in horror as Felix's glove slipped off of him! Isaac and the others pulling were catapulted back into the dining room. A sudden gust of air blew the door shut. Garet picked himself up and tried to open the door, but the doorknob broke in his hands.

"What the heck!" He growled, as the entire door suddenly crumbled, revealing nothing but bricks.

"Ok, now I'm really scared," Ivan whimpered.

"I want a Junior Frosty," Garet whined.

With Felix gone, the other boys stuck to Isaac like glue. Isaac began to lead them through the dining room.

"We're doomed!" Ivan moaned again.

"Poor Felix," Piers whispered.

"Don't panic. We'll rescue Felix and find a way out of this cursed house," Isaac said, just barely holding on to his sanity.

"I _still _want a Junior Frosty," Garet complained.

The four Golden Sun boys cautiously explored the dining room. Shelves and cabinets were placed on the walls, holding silverware. The dining room contained one table, with twelve chairs on each side. On the table, covered plates and dishes laid. Garet gingerly lifted a lid off one of the plates.

"Holy cow!" Garet dropped the lid on the floor, causing the _clang _to resound. "There's food underneath!" It was as Garet had said: each dish was laden with food. Turkey, steak, rice, fish, mashed potatoes, and pasta of every kind adorned the table. Nothing had been spared for the feast. Well, almost nothing. "Too bad there isn't a Junior Frosty. Oh well: be thankful for what you have, huh?" Garet began to dig into the mound of food.

"Wait! Don't eat anything!" Piers cried out.

"Garet!" Isaac exclaimed. "What if the food's poisoned?"

Garet paused his ravenous consumption, and looked longingly towards the food. "Well," he replied slowly, "I guess I'll die." And after saying that, Garet continued to feast.

A few minutes went by and Garet did not keel or die. After Piers had observed this, he joined Garet at the table. "Hey! This food really is good..." Piers said, after he had sampled some.

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but a strange sound interrupted him. The sound was that of a high-pitched _whirr. _Isaac was sure he had heard it once before, but he could not place where. A blue light suddenly illuminated in the center of the dining room, bathing everything azure. As suddenly as it had appeared, the light disappeared. After recovering their sight, the Golden Sun boys looked to the dining room table.

A man who looked to be about twenty years of age had teleported into the room. He had soft, ice blue eyes that matched his long hair. He wore a loose fitting white shirt and baggy tan pants. A blue cloak gripped his shoulders, while gauntlets were placed around his wrists. Most amazing about this man was the fact that he was levitating over the table!

"Ah!" The Golden Sun boys screamed in unison.

"What the heck?" Garet gasped.

"What... who are you?" Isaac addressed the floating man.

The man turned his sad, soft eyes upon Isaac. "Don't you remember me, Isaac?"

Isaac paled. "You... you do look really familiar... but you can't be..."

The man closed his eyes. His silky voice rang with clarity. "I am neither living nor dead. I was given some of the power of the Golden Sun, but most of it was stolen by you, Isaac. I was swallowed by Mt. Aleph. The Golden Sun gave my spirit immortality but my body died." The man's eyes opened. "I am Alex, the vengeful ghost! And I shall have my revenge!"

"Um, why don't you be Alex, the friendly ghost?" Isaac suggested.

"Yea, really!" Garet chirped. "I want to finish eating this food!"

"Indeed!" Piers agreed.

"I want to hover, too! Will you teach me how, Alex? Pleeeease!" Ivan whined.

"Stop these childish games!" Alex roared. He raised his hands, and his entire body glowed with psynergy. The dining room reacted to this power. Every inanimate object rose off of the ground. Garet and Piers, still on their chairs, were helpless as they were lifted.

"Not fair!" Ivan complained. "Let me get on a chair, too!"

Alex made a sweeping motion with his arms. The floating items began to zoom through the air.

"Ah!" Garet wailed. "I can't reach the mashed potatoes!"

To avoid being hit from the flying items, Isaac and Ivan fell to the ground. Garet attempted to lunge for the flying plate of mashed potatoes, but missed and fell flat on the floor. Alex began to laugh at their attempts, while Piers hung on to his chair for grim life. A trap door on the ceiling suddenly opened. Alex channeled the flying objects into the hole. Still on his chair, Piers was whisked away.

"Piers!" Isaac cried out. He directed himself toward Alex. "You'll pay for this! You and me: a game of poker! You'll see! I'll beat you good!"

Alex turned his attention to Isaac. "You're next," he murmured. Alex lifted his hands, and began to prepare a blast of psynergy.

"Stop!" The melodic voice from thin air shrieked.

And just like that, the flying objects suddenly fell to the ground. Garet was hit in the head by a plate. "Ow..." He moaned, before realizing it was the plate of mashed potatoes. When he saw its contents, he picked up a nearby fork and began to eat again.

"But Isaac is still..." Alex began.

"It doesn't matter! Leave: now!"

"Until another time, Isaac," Alex glared. He teleported out of the room.

"Well, that was weird," Ivan stated.

"Let's keep moving. I don't want to be anywhere near when Alex decides to come back. We also need to find Piers and Felix," Isaac said.

When Garet had eaten all the mashed potatoes, the boys found another door at the end of the dining room. They opened it to reveal another hallway. After they entered the new room, a gust of air blew the door shut. The door and its frame crumbled, to reveal nothing but white wall paper. The boys followed the winding hallway's path, until they heard an organ play eerie music.

"What is that?" Ivan asked.

"Organ music," Garet replied.

"I know that, prodigy," Ivan said sarcastically. "I mean why is the organ music playing?"

"Uh... what's a prodigy?" Garet asked.

"Something you'll never be."

"Both of you! Stop it. We'll see what's ahead when we get there," Isaac tried to stop his friends from fighting.

The hall opened up, revealing room with a ruby red carpet, and a large organ. A lady sat, playing a beautiful song on the organ. Isaac recognized her as the woman who had waved to them from the window, when the boys had first entered the haunted house. There was something else about her, too. Something that seemed so very familiar...

As if on cue, the song ended when Isaac, Garet, and Ivan entered. Her back was turned to them, showing her curled white hair. Her hands fell to her side. "It has been... so long... Garet, Ivan, ... and Isaac," her voice was unpleasantly scratchy and hoarse.

"Hi!" Ivan said. "Do you know where the exit is? And uh... how do you know our names?"

The lady turned around.

"Menardi!" Isaac gasped, recognizing his foe.

"Hey, isn't that the chick we slew last year?" Garet asked.

"Ew... she's really ugly," Ivan scowled when he saw Menardi's face.

"Guys," Isaac warned. "So um, what's up, Menardi?"

Menardi raised her hand, and a scythe magically appeared. She raised it menacingly. "Oh, everything's fine, unless you count the fact that you guys killed me!"

"Woah, Menardi! You basically killed yourself; falling into the ocean and all that..." Isaac trailed off, noticing Menardi's displeasure.

Shrieking, Menardi lunged at the three boys. She tried to take their heads off, but they dodged her scythe blows. To avoid her hits more easily, the boys scattered.

"You know, in a way, she sort of looks like the grim reaper," Ivan observed.

"Hey, look!" Isaac exclaimed. "I can see an exit over there! Come on, let's go!" Isaac began to make a dash for the exit. Right before he reached it, a trap door on the floor suddenly opened, swallowing Isaac!

"Eyah!" He shouted, succumbing to gravity. "Oof!"

After he had picked himself up, Isaac looked at his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a dark catacomb. There were no lights, so Isaac could just barely see the outlines of graves.

"Poor Isaac... all alone," the female melodic voice from thin air said.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Isaac demanded.

"I will not... but there is someone else... who wants to meet you," she said.

A hand gripped Isaac's shoulder, and turned him around. Two glowing red eyes glared into Isaac's pale blue. A light suddenly illuminated the room, from the figure's hands. It was the same man that had invited the Golden Sun boys into the haunted house. Isaac now knew who the man was.

"Hiya," Isaac pasted a silly grin on his face.

"Isaac. I have waited so long for this moment. You know who I am, right? What spirit am I?" The man cloaked in blue asked.

"Um... the Spirit of Christmas Past?" Isaac said hopefully.

"No!" The man roared. "I'm Saturos! Will you fight me so I can have my revenge?"

"Er... actually, you know, I really don't feel like fighting. I forgot my sword at home, you see..."

"Oh," Saturo's face fell. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Isaac shrugged. "I dunno. Let me go?" He suggested.

Saturos shook his head. "I can't do that. The female melodic voice from thin air wants to see you."

Saturos picked Isaac up, and walked through the catacomb. At the end there was a dimly lit dungeon, which they proceeded to enter.

Felix's voice became audible. "Ah! No! Not... not that!" He shrieked. "You can't do this! Stop!"

Isaac waited apprehensively on Saturos's shoulder. Felix's voice had come from around the corner. They turned the corner to see Felix... covered in silly string? Garet, Ivan, Piers, Mia, Sheba, and Jenna with a silly string can, laughed Felix.

"Ahem." Saturos cleared his throat. "I have brought Isaac," he said, setting Isaac down in a sitting position.

"Hey man!" Garet exclaimed. "Sure took you long enough! We've been waiting for you!"

"Isaac!" Jenna screeched happily, and promptly threw herself into Isaac's lap. "There you are! I'm sorry about the trick, but it was really funny."

"Uh... what?" Isaac looked around from face to face, confused.

"This whole haunted house is just a trick for you guys," Jenna explained. "Mia, Sheba, and I summoned Saturos, Menardi, and Alex from the dead. We had them make this haunted house over night, then we totally played the coolest trick on you ever! This house really only consists of three rooms. They revolve, you know? So you were really going in circles!" She giggled. "We had to decorate the rooms, of course. But it was fun! And then Sheba would close the door with her Whirlwind."

"But how did you get our enemies to work with you? I thought that they were going to kill me on first sight..." Isaac asked.

Jenna grinned. "That's thanks to Alex! You know how he's desperate to make amends with Mia. He agreed to help because he'd thought that it would make Mia happy. And he even got Saturos and Menardi to help, too! He's so sweet."

Right at that moment, Alex teleported into the room. He hovered next to Mia. "Do you forgive me now, Mia?" He asked.

"No," Mia replied stiffly, walking away from him. Alex followed her.

"How about now?"

"No."

"...What about now?"

"Nope."

Isaac nodded slowly, beginning to grasp what was going on.

"Hey, Isaac!" Felix glared at his friend. "Don't get too cozy! Jenna, move it! I don't want you anywhere near him! And by the way, haven't I told you before that summoning dead... things... is bad? Especially our enemies? Make them go away!"

"No!" Jenna shook her head. "Not unless Isaac says so..."

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea for you to send them back, Jenna," Isaac said. He wasn't sure that the truce between the villains and good guys would last long.

"Oh... ok, fine. I'll do it for you, Isaac!" She giggled.

Isaac felt himself go red. Garet and Ivan let out a laugh.

---------------------------------

"Geez, Jenna sure is acting weird. It must be her monthly thing," Isaac mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Isaac had forgotten that Jenna was still on his lap. Jenna's eyes widened when she heard what he had said.

"_What did you say!" _Jenna shrieked, and Ivan and Garet's laughing ended abruptly. Everyone stood staring at the two.

Jenna catapulted herself out of Isaac's lap and kicked him in a certain spot.

"Oww!" Isaac screamed, rolling on the floor.

Jenna pointed her figure at the writhing Isaac. _"I can't believe you said that! I'm going to… I'll …_um…"

"Let us kill him?" Menardi suggested.

"No, something worse than that," Jenna's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm going to have Kraden come here!"

"_No!" _The Golden Sun boys shouted simultaneously.

"Don't worry," Jenna assured them. "I'll lock him in a room with Isaac."

"Oh. Well, as long as it doesn't involve me, that's fine," Garet nodded his head. The rest of the Golden Sun boys (excluding Isaac) agreed that so long as it did not include them, there was no problem.

"Guys," Isaac moaned. "I don't want to have Kraden tell me boring stories. Way to stick up for me."

"You're welcome," Garet said, completely serious.

Alex used his psynergy to teleport a cell phone into Jenna's hand. "Wa-wait a second," Isaac stammered. "If I say I'm sorry, will it make you feel better?"

"Hm," Jenna mused. "If you say, 'pretty please with a cherry on top!'"

Isaac didn't understand what _please _had to do with _sorry_, but he decided to just play along for now. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Jenna smiled and nodded her head, then began to punch in numbers on the cell phone!

"Wait!" Isaac exclaimed. "What about our deal?"

"Our… deal?" Jenna giggled. "Our 'deal' was that if you said that, it would make me feel better. I feel better, but that's not going to change the circumstances!"

So for the rest of the Halloween night, the Golden Sun crew exchanged candy and laughed. Even Saturos, Menardi, and Alex were happy and joined in the games. But to pay for his crime, Isaac was forced to listen to Kraden's lectures on alchemy. At dawn the house disappeared, and the ex-villains with them. Everything in Vale was back to normal… When the crew looked back at their past actions, everyone laughed. However Isaac was always haunted by nightmares of the most terrifying even that night: forced to listen to Kraden's lectures!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this is a little late. You would not believe all the computer problems I faced for these past two weeks. O.o most of the time I get my stuff posted every week... Well, at least I got it up for Halloween. Ahem. Anyways, this is my first pathetic attempt at a humor story. I haven't even tried to write humor before. So... um... yea... sorry if it stunk. I usually tear my stories apart, so if you liked it, or hated it, let me know. Like I said it was my first attempt at humor... so it would help to know what other people thought, yes? Please review; it helps me a lot. Oh yes and my personal policy for responding to reviewers' comments on one-shots is every two reviews. So basically, if the reviews I have is even, then I'll update and respond to this story on Acknowledgment part.

Update: made an alternate ending. Responded to reviewers. Corrected a few grammar mistakes. Speaking in fragments.

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Camelot and Nintendo, for they own Golden Sun. I do not. These characters are not my own. Inspiration from this story comes from a few people... first off, libby for encouraging me to write a Halloween fanfic. Kate (Myril), Serirod, and my mom deserve credit for some of the jokes. Oracle of Elements pushed me for an alternate ending. If you're looking for the original ending, tough. It stunk anyway.

Reviewer Acknowledgments:

SilentNemesis: You always review my stuff immediately after it's posted. You're scaring me... are you WATCHING me? Regardless you are very kind. Thank you for your compliments. It's sort of nice to have someone stalk you in a friendly way, hee hee. And yes, I saw your profile, which is really freaky. I'm right under Midnight C . O.o won't that offend her? Anyways I'm working on Golden Sun Shadowed right now. So... yay...!

FootLeeismysexysensei: Eh? It was good? Ok... I guess I shouldn't be so hard on myself then. As for a Christmas story, I'm not so sure about that. I'll see. I tend to get inspired when the mood swings around, but right now I'm drawing a blank for a Christmas story.

libby: Thanks! Nice to know you enjoyed it.

Oracle of Elements: Thanks for your compliments! I agree with you that the ending could have been better. I'll work on that… I'll make an improved ending. One of those computer problems above mentioned… I was nearly done typing the thing on the computer, when the word system suddenly told me it had to close. And I hadn't saved in a while! Ack! And it was late at night so… I didn't do the best job I could. I'll work on that.

Aevin: uh… funny? Ok. I need to laugh when I read this, but I really can't. As for Ivan being a pixie… there's nothing like bashing characters you love. The characters were definitely ooc. I made their sharp points a lot sharper, and their dull points a lot duller, so as you said they didn't always mix so well. It seems my ooc warning tag was taken off when I responded to reviewers… I just fixed that now.

Reviewer X: Why on earth did you read a Halloween story at this time? Regardless, thanks for reviewing. Took me a while to respond… sorry. I'm still not exactly sure if you gave me a compliment though, lol.


End file.
